legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan
The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan is the sixth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the fourth episode to complete production and the 32nd to air. One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. When he was seventeen, a famous Italian explorer traveled from Venice and along the legendary Silk Road to China. He was Marco Polo. Along the way, he rode camels through burning deserts, giant sandstorms, and through the icy mountains. After he arrived in China, Marco was invited to dinner at the palace of the emperor Kublai Khan. Marco was very impressed with Kublai Khan's court, and the Khan was very impressed with Marco's bravery and intelligence. They quickly became friends, and Khan gave Marco many gifts, including ivory, jade, silk and some say a very special pet cricket cage made of gold. On the journey back to Venice, he was robbed by bandits and lost everything including the golden cricket cage. The Purple Parrots are 13-year-old Michelle and 12-year-old Mike. The Silver Snakes are 11-year-old Tia Thomas and 13-year-old John. Travel the Silk Road (Dragon Tunnel) In this game, each player's task was to snake through the "Silk Road", grab a piece of silk on the other end, inch back through, and carry the silk back to the beginning. The first player to do this in one minute won. Michelle beat John, pulling the silk back in 30 seconds. Giant Cricket Cages (Peanut Shaft) The players grabbed a cricket from the bottom of the "cage", climbed up, and placed the cricket in the bin at the top. Then, they climbed back down, and grabbed the next cricket. The first player with five crickets in the bin - or the player with the most after one minute - won. Tia and Mike tied, with both players getting four crickets. More Spices for China (Bungee Soap Line) One player from each team started with a bag of spice. When Kirk said "go", both partners pulled themselves to the center. When they got there, one passed the spice bag to her partner; then, they both slid back to their respective starting points. The first partner grabbed another spice bag while the second partner dumped his spice bag into the bucket. Both players then pulled themselves toward the center and repeated the process. The team with the most spice bags in their bucket at the end of one minute won. The Silver Snakes barely won the game after getting four bags in their bin over the Purple Parrots, who only gotten three bags. John began in the Cave of Sighs, continuing along the bottom floor until he met the first Temple Guard in the Throne Room. Needless to say, the Spider's Lair did not open, and apparently frightened by the Guard, John retreated to the Cave of Sighs using the lower crawl tube (he entered the Wall Climb via the upper crawl tube). Eventually, he returned to his original path and went up to the Heart Room, where he was removed with 1:41 left. Tia followed his path, and could not enter the Room of the Golden Idols— rather than just climbing the ladder to hit the Observatory actuator, she backtracked to the Wall Climb! In there, she did not even try the Wall Climb/Observatory door the right way, and just tried to climb over the Wall Climb/Heart Room crawl tube before returning to the Throne Room. Time expired as she was climbing the rope near the Wall Climb/Heart Room door. The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan Part 1 The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red/Blue/Purple/Silver Category:Purple Parrots vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Layout II Category:Male Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs